Daughter Christmas
by PrincessMarMar
Summary: A strange girl crashes into Jack one winter's night, and takes off without telling him who she is or why she wasn't looking where she was going. Upon following her to her hurried destination, he finds out.


**Yayy! My first ROTG story! Hope you enjoy :D**

North smiled enthusiastically as he hummed the tune to Firebird while carefully chiseling a shoe box sized block of ice. Blowing away the ice shavings, he stared intently at it. It was half complete, but it was looking great so far. He took a moment to relax and looked over to his side at the large ice grandfather clock. North nodded with a "hm" and stroked his beard in thought. He realized at this point, he wouldn't have enough time to finish his project completely. He looked back down at the half finished ice block and slowly grinned. He wasn't fazed at all by this challenge, nor would he be by any other challenge. North flipped the block up so it was standing vertically. He chiseled and carved the half very delicately, until it looked good enough in his eyes. After he blew away the remaining shavings, he stood up, picked up his masterpiece, and held it out for the elves in the room to see.

"It looks perfect! What do you think?"

They all nodded and smiled, except for one elf that was distracted by the cookie he was (not supposed to be) eating. The elf closest to him nudged his side and frowned. He looked at the elf next to him, realized what he was supposed to do, and immediately nodded and smiled too. North laughed and carefully set it down on his desk. Turning back to his elves he spoke sternly, "Now then. No one is to touch this. No one touches et, no one breaks et. Dingo!"

The elf straightened up at the sound of his name and looked at North.

"You're in charge of making sure nothing happens. Khorosho?"

Dingo nodded resolutely.

"Good." North's serious expression instantly faded into his signature jolly smile. He walked, with just a hint of skipping, out the doors. This was the only time of year he was at his happiest. And the only time he didn't care how silly his bright appearance looked.

* * *

Christine checked and re-checked all the contents in her suitcase. After cramming everything back in, she sat down on her bed and breathed a restful breath. It was pretty clear she had everything she needed and everything she thought of taking seemed to be all there. She was tempted to check one more time… but held back. She trusted she had it all in there.

"You ready?" A soft voice said from the doorway, startling her from her focused mindset. She turned to look in the direction of the voice and smiled at the person it belonged to.

"Yep! I'm completely and totally ready, Eleanor." Christine snapped the suitcase clasps shut, picked it up, and strolled out the door; Eleanor following her. They walked through the hall which her room was in, up to the grand living room where the rest of their friends were. Immediately she was met with a strong hug from her most loving friend. She returned it gleefully, "Thank you, Val."

"We're going to miss you SO much!" Valerie said, pulling away and putting her hands on Christine's shoulders.

Christine rolled her eyes with a grin, "I've done this for a looong time. You know that. And it's just a month, don't worry." She then smiled, "But it's sweet that you care about my travels."

"We all care about ya, lassie." Her Irish friend Penelope said and pulled her into a hug from behind. "Here, ave' some juice!" She then offered a bottle of beer, "It'll make yer trip so much smoother!"

She only laughed, "Yeah right, but no thank you. My dad wouldn't be too thrilled about me being drunk."

"Who says ya'd get drunk? Just a lil' pint of plain for the road." Penelope smirked.

Christine shook her head again.

"Oh, alright." She said dramatically and let go of her. "More for me then!" She immediately opened the bottle and started glugging it down. A few girls snickered at her.

Christine then turned to the rest of her friends who didn't interact with her yet and smiled fondly at them, putting her arms out. "Last chance for hugs."

They quickly crowded around her in a large group hug. The oldest girl, Nelly, kissed Christine on her forehead and moved to isolate her into her own hug, "Be safe, okay? Watch the sky. And let us know when you get there."

"You got it." Christine winked.

"Say hello to your daddy for us, Chrissy." Holly, her gothic friend smirked.

"Mhm." She nodded and started heading out for the front door.

"Good luck to you, Christine!"

"Thank you, Tasha!" She replied to her spiritual friend.

"And hey! Don't forget to make it an awesome bang up there!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the _pun_ that leapt into her mind at that comment made by her most patriotic friend, "No worries Izzy, I won't forget!" Christine opened up the front door and brightened even more at the feeling of the icy gust of wind that had just blown across her face. Outside it was snowing, and there were large piles of it everywhere. It was night, and her eyes shone under the moon's bright glow. She closed them, took a slow inhale, the beautiful scent of winter flew into her nostrils, then exhaled letting it escape, but the aroma was potent enough to still linger around. She turned around to look at her friends one more time, smiled widely, and waved, "Bye!"

"Bye!" They all said at the same time and waved back.

She giggled softly and, in her excitement, ran out the door.

* * *

Jamie Bennett gazed up at the ceiling with a dull expression. First day of December, and nothing exciting had happened. Yet. He was really expecting something great to happen. The only "exciting" thing that turned up was a big science project due the day before Winter Break, and just earlier, he was told he also had a history report due the same date. 'Sweet.' Jamie thought as he rolled his eyes. What was he going to do his science project on? What was he going to write for his report? He honestly had no ideas, and thinking about it was keeping him up. He should've been sleeping by now, but his mind wasn't letting him. Or was it? Jamie wasn't noticing how his vision started blurring, and his eyelids were sliding shut.

Suddenly, a noise coming from his window woke him from his almost drifting off. He turned his head towards the sound, a soft cracking noise, and gasped. Fernlike ice patterns were forming outside on his window. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on, there was only one person he knew that could do that, and it made him smile so widely. He immediately ran to his window and pressed his hands to the glass, "Hi Jack!"

The winter spirit himself, Jack Frost, popped his head down from the top of the window at the sound of his name. He grinned at his first believer. "Hey Jamie!"

Jamie quickly opened up the window to let him inside, but Jack was able to go right through it himself, and kneeled on the top of his staff.

"What's up, kiddo? Been a while since last I saw you. Wow, did you get taller?" He smirked.

The boy looked down at his feet, then back up at Jack and laughed. "Maybe! My birthday was last week!"

Jack's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? Well that's a quick time to grow a couple inches." He joked and chuckled, "How old are you now?"

"Ten." Jamie grinned, showing off the space where he lost his tooth last Easter.

"Nice! The double digits."

"I know, right?" He beamed, "And I got SO many gifts! I got a bike, and like my grandma gave me 50-"

"Jamie! What's all that noise? Who are you talking to?" a woman's voice from across the hall asked.

They immediately quieted and looked to the direction of the voice, which could only belong to Jamie's mother, then at each other nervously.

"Um… Jack Frost?" Jamie answered. That was a response he hadn't said since Easter.

Instead of agreeing with him and letting him be, his mother replied back in a serious tone, "Jamie, go to bed. It's late, and you're going to be tired for school tomorrow."

"Aw, mom!" He whined.

"No, Jamie. Bed!"

Jamie sighed in frustration as Jack peered over at the alarm clock on Jamie's nightstand and chuckled, "Sorry.. I didn't even notice it was past your bedtime. I should probably get going before I distract you from sleep."

He didn't respond. Instead, he stayed quiet and tried hiding his deeply disappointed look from Jack, but the winter spirit could already tell how upset he was.

"Hey.." He got off his staff and kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Tell you what.. I'll come over tomorrow when you come home from school. I'm really sorry we had to cut things short, but we'll talk all you want then. Okay?"

A smile immediately lit up Jamie's face as he turned to look at Jack, "You promise?"

"Of _course_ I do. Hey, I'll even get you a birthday present if you want." Jack smiled back at him and slowly stood up. He walked towards the window and looked back at Jamie one more time, "See ya, kiddo."

"Bye!" he waved and watched as Jack flew off into the cold, bright moonlit night, leaving snow and frost all around. Jamie headed back into his bed, pulled up the covers, closed his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.. with the help of the Sandman's dream sand.

The whirlwind of snow mixed air was big enough to cover all of Burgess. There wasn't anyone outside; it was far too chilly to be tolerable in the slightest. There were hardly any cars on the road either, which made the city very peaceful and quiet. Jack took the opportunity to relax and enjoy the silence and lay back in mid-air, putting his staff behind his head. He was up above Burgess and could see the whole of it from his position. Jack's eyes began to close to rest; it would only be for short time. Then he'd be off to Europe to bring in some fun for their winter. He sighed peacefully to himself, thinking of what he was going to do.

Suddenly, a speeding force harshly collided into him and sent him hurdling forward a good five feet. The wind was knocked right out of him, cutting him off from emitting a reaction shriek, and he could barely register the hit. Jack's eyes flashed opened a second after the hit, and his movements were equally quick to turn around and see just what had crashed into him. It was a _who_. A figure in a long hooded cape who's form was practically silhouetted in the night's darkness, levitating across from him. The only thing he could see was what the moonlight shown: the color of the person's cape; a bright scarlet red. It was also carrying a rectangular case. Jack was not only startled by being unable to see the figure's identity, but also by the fact that it was hovering in mid-air. It was able to fly just like he could. But he didn't have any time to waste should this thing have the mindset to attack him next. Jack held his staff out defensively, ready to freeze whoever this was, and shouted in both terror and anger, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The figure's arms immediately waved around, "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" it responded.. to Jack's complete surprise, with a panicked **female** voice. "Are you alright?"

"Wha-" Was all he could say, being taken back by this unexpected sound. The person that had crashed into him was a least, what he could assume was one. If it was a guy, then he sure as heck had a high voice. Jack stared at _her_ with widened eyes. And for a moment, the shock made him involuntarily lower the staff, until she reached out to him and came closer. He held it up again and glared, "No, I'm not okay! Who are you?!"

She flew back a foot, "I'm- I'm- " she looked down at her right wrist, then back at him, "..I wish I could explain but I REALLY have to get going! I'm already running late!"

He slightly raised an eyebrow in confusion but he was still very angry, "What?"

She tilted her head and looked at him up and down, "Alright, you look fine, you're not bleeding, you're not bruised, and you definitely don't look as if you have any broken bones. So! It's not a complete hit and run, so I'm going to dash out of here! Again, I'm SO sorry for what just happened, I don't know who you are but if I run across you on my way back I'll definitely make it up to you somehow. Alright, gotta go, bye!"

Before he could react or even respond to everything she said, she had already taken off and was getting farther and farther away from him. He wasn't prepared to just be left there; he was ready to fight, thinking he was being attacked. Jack had a few moments of stunned silence, before he shook himself and flew after her. Wherever she had to go in such a rush that caused her to leave him there, he was going to follow and see it for himself. He wanted- no, he needed to know what was going on. Something like that couldn't have just happened, and he wanted to know the meaning of her actions. Jack caught up to her trail, but kept a hundred feet distance from her so she wouldn't have the feeling he was following.

He didn't keep track of the time as they flew through the sky. It could've been ten minutes or even twenty minutes that passed. The only thing he had begun to notice was the familiar path she was on. She seemed to be headed towards North's workshop. This time, Jack felt no confusion; he only felt the need to warn North of a possible threat to him and his home. As soon as the icy place came into his view, Jack propelled himself forward to beat the girl there. He skidded to a halt at the front doors, but couldn't get in. He banged on the doors a few times and called out, "North! North!" At the third bang, the doors flew open and he ran in. Jack ran past the yetis and elves, looking every which way for the Guardian of Wonder. He stopped at the sound of a booming, jolly laugh that echoed throughout the massive room. Jack knew that was him, and headed towards the sound. He gasped lightly and froze, when he finally found him. North had the mystery red hooded cape girl in a joyful embrace. And she was also returning it.

"Milaya ! I've missed you so much!" North cried out happily.

"I've missed you too, otets !" She replied, laughing and smiling brightly.

He then pulled away to look at her straight on, his full of wonder eyes gleaming, "How are you? How is everyone?"

"Everyone's great!"

Jack watched them both carefully. So North knew this girl? By the way he was greeting her, that gave him a little relief. And she knew him too? How and just how much did they know each other? He was even more frustrated by the fact that he still couldn't see her.

"We've been busy as always." She giggled. "How are you?"

"Absolutely wonderful! Especially since you are here now." He took her hands and beamed, "I've been busy too, but you already knew that." He chuckled.

"Oh hey, I have a.. interesting story to tell you!"

"Oh really?" he asked, "Well, I'd love to-" his eyes trailed off a moment at the glimpse of a familiar form he saw above him. Looking up, his sight fell on the newest Guardian and his eyebrows rose, "Jack?" he said out loud.

Upon finally being noticed, Jack immediately flew down towards him, "North! Who's-"

The mystery girl turned around to see who he was now talking to and pulled down her hood. Jack halted as soon as his eyes met the face and whole of her figure; she was nothing at all like he had expected.

She was about Jack's own height if not slightly taller, had light peach skin, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She was wearing a red mini dress with cotton trim at the neckline, end of the sleeves, and bottom of the dress, with a black belt wrapped around her waist. She also had long, slightly shiny black boots. And finally, one simple gold necklace around her neck. She looked just like a miniature Santa Claus, only shorter, female, without white hair, without a beard, without a mustache, and far skinnier.

"You?!" she gasped out at him.

"You!" he replied back.

"You know this guy?"  
"You know this girl?"  
They said at the same time to North.

He looked at them both, first at her, "Yes, I do. He is new guardian I told you about a while back." then at Jack, "But I never told you anything, how do you know her?"

"She crashed into me earlier and just left without even telling me who she was! She said she was in a hurry to get somewhere, and I followed her here!"

The burly Russian then turned to her with a surprised, yet also stern look, "Is this true? You crashed into Jack and left him there? I am… very confused as to why you'd do that."

"I-, well I-" a deep flush of embarrassment spread over her face as she tried explaining, "Well I was in a rush to get here, I didn't see him, I didn't have time to explain," she turned to Jack, "And I'm SO sorry!"

He only frowned at her. One apology wasn't going to make up for anything, if that's what she thought. Jack sighed and folded his arms, "Look, who are you?"

Before she could begin, she was cut off by North, who put an arm around her shoulders and smiled proudly, "Jack, this is my daughter."

"Yeah, I'm- I'm Christine. Hiya." She waved with a smile.

".…daughter?"

**Whatcha think? :P Oh, and I PROMISE you, this girl aint no Mary Sue! I promise I promise I promise! D: And if to you, she starts becoming Mary-Sue like, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :D Plz review :D**

**Also, in case you might be wondering what these words mean:**

**Khorosho? = Okay?**

**Milaya = Sweetheart**

**Otets = Father**

**These words were of course, Russian! :) **


End file.
